


Sarah's past relationship

by LittleRoses



Series: Oc one shots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, An example of why Sarah broke up with this douchebag, Backstory, Bisexual, F/F, Mental Abuse, Minor Swearing, One-Shot, Toxic Relationships, Yes Sarah is bisexual, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: As the tag said, an example of why Sarah broke up with her ex girlfriend; Maricella





	Sarah's past relationship

**Trigger Warning:** **Abusive Behavior**

People called Sarah kind. She didn't feel kind.

People called Sarah confident. She certainly didn't feel that.

At least not when she was with Maricella, or a Mars has she's been told to call her. It was different with her. It was late, Mars was late yet again. She always came home late. She was out at _work_. Yes, you definitely come home from a normal work every day with wads of money. Sarah, however, didn't even care anymore. By now as long as she was home by the time she woke up it was fine. But then it wasn't fine because Mars was always grumpy from work you see, and Mars would take out that frustration by yelling. She yelled a lot. And Sarah considered that this may not be healthy. But she didn't want to leave her. 

She felt guilty for even thinking about it. Mars would always apologize and tell her how she wouldn't know how to live without her. That she really truly loved her. Sarah was sure of it. So she stayed.

So there she was, sitting on their couch by herself, binge watching Gravity Falls.

It was around midnight when Sarah heard the quickly door open before slamming shut "I'm home!" Mars called.

Sarah quickly turned off the tv, Mars didn't like Gravity Falls, mostly because it was a children's show. So she told her not to watch it. She sprung up off the couch to greet her girlfriend "Hi! How was work?"

"Fine..." Mars grumbled, tossing money onto the kitchen counter "Did you make me dinner?"

"Ah- yes, yes! I made a homemade pizza, actually."

"Hmm. Sounds okay enough." Mars opened the fridge door, noticing there were two small pizzas "Why are there two?"

"Well! Uh- I thought I could wait for you so we could eat together?" Sarah smiled, chuckling nervously.

Mars' cold look remained "What about that is funny. Why are you laughing?"

"Oh no, it's not funny, it was just one of those, you know random chuckles..." 

The taller raised an eyebrow "That's a thing? You know what? Whatever, I shouldn't have expected you to actually be straightforward with me. You never are!" she grabbed the phone pizzas and slammed the door shut, causing Sarah to flinch a bit.

"Uh- Mars, you know I don't really like loud and sudden sounds, because of my dad and stuff..."

Something in Mars seemed to snap when Sarah said this "Oh! So you're comparing me to your dad now too?! You should be greatful I haven't hit you already! Geez Sarah, don't be such a bitch!" 

Sarah flinched again, she forced herself to not start crying "I-I'm sorry, I won't do that again." 

"You better." Mars proceeded to stalk over to the microwave "Now clean yourself up while I heat up these pizzas, I don't want to eat with you while you're looking like _that_." Sarah was wearing normal clothes, jeans and a t-shirt.

Sarah sighed, rubbing her arm "Okay."

==========

Petition to give Mars that slap instead?


End file.
